Money handling machines serving as teller machines for receiving and dispensing money are used in financial institutions and the like. In a money handling machine of this type, collected money is taken in from a money input port, recognized, sorted by denomination, and stored. At this time, abundantly circulated banknotes such as Chinese 100-yuan banknotes are bundled into batches of 100 banknotes.
A banknote handling machine disclosed in Patent Document 1 includes storage chambers for respective denominations to be handled, and is configured such that banknotes inputted into the machine are stored in the storage chambers by denomination. When the number of banknotes in any of the storage chambers becomes greater than a predetermined number, the banknotes are transported to a bundling unit, and bundled into a batch. Further, the mode is switched so that banknotes of a specific denomination inputted into the machine can be transported directly to the bundling unit and bundled into a batch without temporary storage in the corresponding storage chamber.
Patent Document 1: JP-A-H10(1998)-105776